Xros Roads
Xros Roads is a 10: The Series movie. Synopsis On a planet on our neighboring galaxy, Abell, a Galvan who has left his home planet long ago is now in the mists of an invasion on his adopted planet. He calls upon the wielder of his Gyrotrix to help stop the invadors. Plot The gang are have begun camping out for the weekend, while Max and the plumber kids take over. Shortly after they arrive at the campsite, they are teleported away from the Milky Way. On a planet, Abell and Ralos welcomes their guests. Shortly after their arrival, the Omnitrix begins acting up, Azmuth appears from the watch. Abell and Azmuth get into an argument. Gwen stops them. The planet shakes. Abell quickly informs them why he summoned them here. (On the invader's ship) Xanderr is taking interest in Xanadus II. Abell and Azmuth are still arguing. Xanadus II is shot by a laser and isn't affected. Ralos does a scan of the moon and its shield are half down. Xanderr sends his robot army to the planet. Ben, and James get to Xanderr's ship and Gwen and Kevin takes out Xanderr's army. Abell and Azmuth scans Xanderr's for weak spots. Azmuth and Abell tell Ben and James to go main control room and smash the main control system, which would crash land on Xanadus II. When the ship crashed on Xanadus II, it caused a malfunction in its DNA core. Abell informs James that the Gyrotrix can not transform him until he get's a chance to repair the moon. Xanderr is searching for the DNA core, seeing an opportunity to gain more strength to finish his job, his accompanied along with his five warriors. Abell gives James the instructions to the location of the DNA core. Ben transforms into Jetray attempts to fly, but the gravity is twice as strong as Earth, forcing them to go on foot. Gwen, Kevin, and the inhabitants of Xanadus fending off the planet. Ralos is protecting Azmuth, Abell and their headquarters. Ben and James catches up to Xanderr. James is at an disadvantage. Xanderr sends his warriors to defeat Ben and James and he goes on to the DNA core. The five warriors use the elemental powers to hold off Ben and James. Ultimate Humongousaur and James defeat the warriors. Xanderr has already began absorbing the DNA core. James holds off Xanderr, and Ben uses Upgrade to temporarily repair the DNA core. Super and Ultimate Humongousaur easily defeats Xanderr. (Back at the HQ) James and Ben brings in Xanderr and Abell and Azmuth were arguing. Ralos walks over to James and requests James to remove the Gyrotrix, James tells him that he can't remove it. Ralos turns the dial and the watch detached from James' wrist. Ralos brings the watch to Abell, Azmuth walks away. Abell tells Ralos to get the Drones to repair the DNA core. Abell walks over to the window and looks out at the world and sees numerous buildings down and citizens crowded together. Abell types on a keyboard and hundred of construction drones and medical drones appear to repair the city and its citizens. Abell walks over to Azmuth and the two talk. Xanderr breaks free from his hand cuffs and Ralos knocks him out. Gwen says they should call the Plumbers." Ralos said, "the Plumbers here are still a development in progress." Abell retrieves the Gyrotrix and gives it back to James and says, "keep on the good work, I need to monitor the usage, it seems to me like you have used an estimated 3,000 transformations a week. You're lucky it hasn't shut down yet." Azmuth says, "Ben does the same thing, except it looks like he uses it like an can opener." Abell smiles and said, "I see. I'm a lucky for it to have chosen you." Characters *James Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Abell *Azmuth *Ralos Villains *Xanderr *Xanderr's Warrior's *Xanderr's Droids Aliens Used *Sol *Humungousaur (Ben) *Rath *Four Arms (Ben) *Gyrotechnics *Upgrade (Ben) *Ultimate Humungousaur *Super Humongousaur Major Events *The gang visits another galaxy. *We see the origin story of the Gyrotrix. Debuts *Abell *Ralos Quotes Trivia *The way Xros is spelled like the new Digimon series, Xros Wars. *Abell knew about the Hybrid evasion on Earth and sent Gyrotechnics to the Gyrotrix, however he did not know his home planet was destroyed. Category:Movies Category:10: The Series